<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blue Waters by brxinr0t</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040420">Blue Waters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brxinr0t/pseuds/brxinr0t'>brxinr0t</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's, Til Death Do Us Part (FNAF AU) - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, M/M, sorry i gotta use foxy for my vents hahahahah, vent - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:27:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brxinr0t/pseuds/brxinr0t</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is mainly a vent. Foxy has an anxiety attack when being in a situation that requires social interaction.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Withered Foxy/Withered Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blue Waters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yeah sorry. gotta use foxy to vent because i hate being in social interaction moments. it makes me so anxious. anyways.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No. Stop You have to get out of this.</p><p>The fox panicked, hugging himself for comfort. His hook almost going through his shirt. He shivered, but not from the cold. His metal hand shook uncontrollably, tears rolling down his cheeks. Kota turned to see Finn standing there in silence, hand shaking and tear stains on his cheeks.</p><p>”Finn?”</p><p>The fox was startled by the sound of the bear’s voice, Kota’s paw placed on his shoulder, “Are you alright?”</p><p>Finn didn’t face him, and didn’t answer. Tears still rolling down his face, “I’m fine, back off will ya.”</p><p>”Finn.”</p><p>“Wha’!? I told ye’ I’m fine!” The fox shouted, then sobbed as he comforted himself. The bear had a worried gaze, looking at the fox briefly, “You’re obviously not fine, especially if you’re crying.”</p><p>Finn scoffed, “Yea’ righ’. Ye’ shouldn’ be so worried about me all the time.. it gets annoyin’.” He sniffled lightly, his body still trembling. </p><p>“I worry about you because i care about you, Finn,”</p><p>”Lies,” The fox spat, “Quit lyin’ to ye’self. You don’ actually care for me, nobody does.” Kota placed both one paw on both shoulders, “I do care for you, Finn. I’m not lying. If I was, I’d be ignoring you.”</p><p>Finn shook his head rapidly, “Nonono. you’re wrong, you’re wrong, you’re WRONG. Stop lyin’ ta’ me. I know ye’ don’t care abou’ me like ya’ say ya’ do.”</p><p>He sobbed, clearly speaking those words out of spite. He knew the bear cared for him, he just lied to himself and said he didn’t. Finn knew him, he did, indeed, care for him. The fox sobbed again.</p><p>“Finn, I know you’re just saying that because you don’t completely trust me. I understand, you don’t trust anyone. But, I want you to believe me when I say I do care for you,” The fox sniffled, looking at the bear, but avoided eye-contact.</p><p>”I really do care about you, Finn, and i’m not lying when I tell you I do. You don’t have to trust me, I know what you’ve been through. But, I would like for you to believe me when I say that I do really care for you, and that I love you. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t be at your side right now.“</p><p>Finn looked up at Kota, who was now offering him a hug. He slowly accepted the hug, still crying from everything he had said, “I... I love ya’ too, ye’ big ol’ bear..”</p><p>The bear chuckled lightly, Finn was usually grumpy anyway, despite being happy around Kota most of the time. This really wasn’t the first time He’d ever seen Finn panic this much. The last time, he had panicked over William’s taser, which lead him to panic for hours.</p><p>Kota pressed his snout to the foxes head, making Finn snort, “Yer’ such a goof.”</p><p>”Yeah, I Know. But, It makes you happy, and that’s all that matters.”</p><p>Finn smiled lightly, placing his head on the bear’s chest. He wrapped his arms around Kota, trying not to rip his sweater with his hook. He’d avoid Kota’s amused gaze, looking at Cass.</p><p>”You guys are such dorks.” The yellow bear stated, looking at them both.</p><p>”Yer’ one ta’ talk, Cass.”</p><p>Cass laughed, “Well, I guess you’re right,” They adjusted their shirt, which was unbuttoned at one spot, and got off the table, “Might as well get back in Parts and Service, I have a man to deal with,” The shorter bear stated, teeth showing.</p><p>”Good luck with that.” Kota said. The two men watched the yellow bear exit the party area, screams coming from the office.</p><p>”Well then, shall we head back?” The bear asked. Finn nodded slightly, still trembling, but not as much as he was. Kota grabbed the foxes hand, both walking towards Parts and Service.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>